


Mother's Day

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spends Mother’s Day in somber silence, Gabriel has something a bit different in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Mother's Day
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

There are certain days out of the year where the Winchester family stops what they are doing and slump off in their respective corners. The day of their mother’s death and Mother’s Day are the two days out of the year where the Winchesters ache at a life and future taken from them. Dean would lumber over to the bars mutely and drink himself until he was sick to his stomach. It was almost an act of penance to end up on the floor heaving his guts out behind the bar or in the motel’s bathroom. Sam kept to himself, not enjoying joining Dean at the bar because five years back his brother burst into tears in a drunken stupor that Sam looked like Mom. He could only cry and apologize profusely, asking a passed parent for forgiveness. 

So Sam stayed in the motel room this Mother’s Day, poking around his computer and the newspapers for any hints of a new hunt. But the attempt died ten minutes in and he walked about the room before settling down to watch television. Nothing really appealed to him. Always, in the end, he’d end up lying on the bed swimming in his thoughts and contemplating how better his passed father’s and Dean’s life would be if he never was born. No deal with a demon and no fire in a nursery. He’d think it over, plan out a wonderful life for his family that never experienced a Sam Winchester, and it was a beautiful life. It was full of smiles and stupid problems like what kind of bread to buy? White or wheat? 

Usually that left him exhausted a few hours in and he could feel it beginning to creep in, until a flutter of wings reached his ears. Lifting his head to take a peek, he found the archangel Gabriel staring down at him. 

“It’s Mother’s Day, what are you doing?” the archangel huffed out in bewilderment, but his voice was not as boisterous and loud as usual. 

Sam shot him a withering look before turning to his side and closing his eyes in dismissal. “Exactly. It’s Mother’s Day. Now, _please_ , leave me alone. Not in the mood for your games.” 

Gabriel sighed and shook his head, “Are you really going to lay in bed all day and not celebrate Mother’s Day?” Sam sat up now, looking infuriated and ready to snap out to Gabriel that his mother was _dead_. That he didn’t have the luxury of truly meeting her. That he was envious of Dean and Dad because at least they got to know her and spend time with her. “Well I want to celebrate Mother’s Day and I need someone to introduce me to the fine lady that pushed your tall ass frame out of her,” Gabriel smiled and Sam frowned in confusion before fingers were snapping. 

Sam gave a start when they appeared in what looked like a cemetery and it took the Winchester a few seconds to realize it was where Mom’s headstone rested. No body but Sam remembered Dean explaining that Dad used some of the money they had left after the fire to at least give her something nice to remember her by. Turning his head down, he stared at the very cool slab of marble, and his chest ached. A lost expression settled on his face and he felt achingly small, a lump forming in his throat. 

An elbow nudged him gently before something was being pressed into his hands. Sam looked at it and it was a simple bouquet of flowers. “Don’t be a stiff. Give her the flowers. Introduce me, moron. You’re making the scene awkward,” Gabriel complained and Sam blinked stupidly before clearing his throat. 

“Hi, Mom,” Sam couldn’t believe he was doing this, “I’d like to introduce you to Gabriel. He’s...he’s been helping us out. One of the good ones.” Sam stared at the flowers before setting them down before the tombstone slowly, as Gabriel sighed in distress.

“Archangel Gabriel. Don’t sell me too short here,” Gabriel defended as he plopped down beside the stone and began to converse adamantly and enthusiastically to the tombstone as if he was having an actual conversation with his mother. Sam took a few steps back as he watched, not really listening but watching the archangel smile before bursting into laughter. At first he did feel angry coils of offense, but Gabriel was genuine and sincere. 

“Ha! If only Sam inherited your sense of humor. He’s such a party pooper!” 

“Hey!” Sam felt himself protesting and it was but a minute before he was sitting beside Gabriel, joining in. The Winchester quietly swore he could hear faint words in his head, like hearing someone whisper and having to strain to hear it. And he swore it was his mother and he could only give a watery smile and laugh brokenly. “W-Wait,” Sam intervened midway through the conversation, “Are you kissing up to my mom?”

“Duh, Sam! If I want to start dating your perky ass, I have to ask for permission! So I figured I’d kiss up a bit and tell her how awesome I am while helping you celebrate Mother’s Day with her. I don’t have a mom, so I figured I could hang out with you two for the day...and wonder when you’re going to stop wearing hideous flannel shirts and go all natural. Or when it’s okay for me to take your virginity --”

 _“Gabe! Dude! Not in front of my mom!”_ Sam protested loudly and with a wide grin, slapping a hand over Gabriel’s mouth who only rolled his eyes and kissed the palm of his hand. 

“Whatever! Your mom is hot. I’m appreciating the genes she sent down to you -- ”

Sam groaned and complained laughingly, “Oh God, make him stop!” His hands moved to slap over the side of the headstone as if to cover her ears. “Don’t listen, Mom!” And the two spent the day laughing and grinning before the headstone, laying out in the thick grass and sharing nonsensical stories. And at the end of the day, as the sky began to turn dark, the two said their goodbyes and began to leave the cemetery. 

“You think she likes me?” Gabe asked, fingers brushing against Sam’s as they walked side-by-side. Sam’s large hand took his and turned his head to kiss the top of Gabriel’s. 

“Are you kidding me? She loves you.”

_Happy Mother's Day, Mary Winchester._


End file.
